My story, Book 1: 5071 Miles Apart
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: Hong Kong is returning to China after a long 156 years, and meets ...his sister? (Book 1 of Callen series.)
1. Chapter 1

5071 Miles Apart

"That's how far from China were are?" I asked.

England nodded. "From where we stand to the Great Wall."

I gave him a slight smile, something I don't do often, then settled back into my bed. "Xièxiè nín, bàba. Wǔqiān nián,71 yīnglǐ...Wǒ yào dào zhōngguó qù... [Thank you, papa. Five thousand, seventy one miles... I want to go to China...]"

He stared at me for a few seconds, probably deciphering what I had said because it was in Chinese. Then he smiled, closing the door and turning off the light. "Goodnight, Hong Kong."

°•~~~~~~•°

Hong Kong gripped England's hand tightly, staring at all the people walking around. In his free arm, he clutched his panda toy tightly. "Bába, where are we?"

"We're in China." He continued to scan the crowd. "Do you think you can help me, Hong? I need to find a man wearing a military uniform with long ash hair,golden eyes, bandages and probably a panda cub by his feet."

"There he is." Hong Kong pointed to a planter, where a man described as such sat calmly. His jacket was open, revealing him to have bandages wrapped around his chest. His right eye was also bandaged. A blond girl sat beside him, holding a panda cub.

The Brit smiled, and waved his hand. "Yao!"

The man at the planter looked up suddenly. A hint of a smile appeared on his face, but it soon disappeared. The blond girl took off, placing the panda back in the man's lap.

"China, nice to see you out of the hospital." England said as they walked up.

The man frowned a bit, rotating his arm a bit. "I'm still 'under care' though. Japan tried to..." He simply pointed at his eye. "It's an estimated five months minimum before I can see with it again."

"Well, I brought Hong Kong." England patted the boy's back. "Hong, you remember your mum, right?"

It hit the boy like a dozen bricks wrapped in sand paper. "M-māmā...? W-what happened..."

"That's not important anymore. What is important is that you're here after a looooong century and a half..." China gave the boy a tight hug.

England smiled. "I have to go back through and get on the plane to London. It was nice seeing you, China."

"Nice to see you too." China stood up, giving the Brit a quick kiss before he left. As soon as he was out of sight, the Chinese turned and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Sunset!" Hong stared at him, but then the blond girl came running back.

"Sunset, his is your brother I was telling you about." China introduced. "This is Kaoru Wang, Hong Kong. Hong, this is your sister, Ríluó Joy Kirkland, Beijing."

Hong studied the blonde in front of him. Large golden eyes, with green specks dancing within like a kaleidoscope, studied him back eagerly. Her long golden hair shone bright in the sunlight, and was pulled back into a single, crooked ponytail that went to her ankles. Her cheongsam was a bright red with a blue dragon and golden edges.

"If she's my sister, how come I'm just now meeting her?" Hong Kong asked. "And why does she have a different name?"

"Yes, well..." China sighed. "I'll explain when we get home. I need some time to think of a way to explain it. Speaking of which, I hope you've been doing well in your studies, Sunset. All English at dinner tonight. I don't want to hear a word of Chinese from you."

Beijing nodded eagerly, scooping the panda up and holding it to her chest. She gave Hong a beaming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hong stared at Beijing from across the table. She returned his stare, holding the panda cub in her lap.

"Oh, come on you two..." China sighed, bringing in the plates with dinner on it. "Show a little emotion! Kiwi should be here in a few moments."

As if it was a cue, there was a knock on the door. Beijing got up and left the room, returning with Kiwi, the spirit of New Zealand a few minutes later.

"Hi Hong Kong, China." Kiwi said quietly, sitting down.

Hong gave a ghost smile that quickly disappeared. "Hi Kiwi. So I suppose you knew about her too?"

"Who, Beijing?" he asked, sitting down in the last available seat. "It was REALLY freaky. I was visiting China on a really rainy night, and she just... appears. Scared the living daylights out of us."

China nodded, watching Beijing silently eat her rice. "She just kept saying Kēkèlán and pointing at herself. We finally caught on when we saw the birthmark..."

Hong Kong consciously moved some of his hair behind his right ear, where a dragon-shaped birthmark hid. "Like mine?"

"Exactly like yours." the Chinese answered. "It took a while to finally get her to talk. Her personality is just like yours."

"Do you watch Sonic X?" Beijing suddenly asked. (A/N: lol, I found a way to squeeze it in here!)

Hong Kong stared at her, startled to hear her talk for the first time he'd been with her. Beijing's voice was soft and quiet, like water calmly running over river stones, and there was that faint British accent America would have cooed over. It fit her quiet aspect well, and now he wanted to hear her laugh.

"Do you watch Sonic X?" she repeated, staring him in the eye.

"Yes." Hong Kong finally managed to answer. "Why?"

A ghost of a smile flickered across her face for a moment; if you had blinked, you would have missed it. "Japan gave me the most recent episodes, episode 77 and 78. I haven't watched them yet. Would you like to watch them with Kiwi and me?"

"Sure!" Hong Kong answered brightly, though his face remained void of emotion other than a sudden light in his eyes. "I haven't seen those episodes either."

"Finally!" China threw his hands in the air. "We're getting some progress here!"

°•~~~~ *†* ~~~~•°

"...NO!"

China jerked his head up from his book and walked to the living room, to find Hong and Zealand trying to comfort a sobbing Beijing.

"It's alright, Cosmo will return, Beijing." Zealand said calmly, brushing her bangs from her face. "Did you see the plant? Cosmo will return."

"No, she won't! She's dead!" Beijing wailed. "My favorite character- dead!"

China walked out of the room, pulling his cellphone and calling Japan.

"Kon'nichiwa, Japan speaking."

"Really?" he asked dryly. "Really? Was that necessary?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find another way to end the season!" Japan answered, knowing exactly what China meant.

China sighed. "Right... Well, Beijing's sobbing right now."

"See you soon, then."

The Chinese sighed, hanging up and walking back into the living room. He found Beijing had cried herself to sleep, and was in a drowsy Hong Kong's lap.

"I had to use a lullaby." New Zealand explained. "Thanks for letting me come over, China. I should get home before Australia starts to worry."

"No problem." he answered, walking the boy to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months passed. Hong Kong and Beijing became very close to each other, most often not doing something important without the other's opinion. However, whenever England came over to visit, she always disappeared for the night.

"Māmā?" Hong Kong asked. "Whenever Bába comes over, Bei-Bei always disappears for the night. Why?"

China froze, the dish in his hands falling back into the water-filled sink with a plunk!. "It's because she has a sleepover with,... with..."

"Taiwan." Beijing supplied. China nodded in agreement, picking up the plate.

"But it's her Bába too. Shouldn't...?"

"Arthur doesn't know about her." China sighed, setting the plate back down. "I never told him about Beijing, because I was afraid he'd take her away too."

Hong Kong crossed his arms. "But then he might find out at the worst possible moment. Bei-Bei should come to the next World Meeting. Washington D.C. goes, and so does Paris, and Moscow, and Seoul."

"But they just play at the park a few blocks down..."

°•~~~~ *†* ~~~~•°

The ball rolled into the street.

"I'll get it!" Hong hollered, running into the empty street.

Everything happened at once. There was a screech of brakes and tires on the street. Hong found himself staring into the headlights of a car. Then there was a shrill, 'Hong, look out!' and he was pushed to the side.

Red filled his vision as he landed roughly on his arm. The car swerved, running into a thick pole. He saw Beijing laying on the ground, her lovely orange dress now a metallic red.

"BEIJING!"

A/N- Sorry for such a short chapter... But it'll keep you on the edge, no? In case you're wondering what just happened, Beijing ran into the street and pushed Hong Kong out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Hong Kong forced himself up despite the pain that flared through his body from being pushed to the ground and rushed towards Beijing, almost tripping twice. He kneeled beside her, resting her head on his lap. The other capitals rushed towards them.

"Did big brother get hurt?" she asked weakly.

Hong's lip trembled, but he managed to find his voice. "N-no, just f-from hitting the g-ground so hard."

Sirens started wailing a few blocks away, heading towards them. Beijing looked down at her body.

"Oh dear, what a mess I made..." Beijing tightened her grip on her brother's hand, closing her eyes and going into blissful unconsciousness.

"No! Don't die, Beijing!" Tokyo wailed. "Stay away from the light! Stay away from the light!"

An ambulance followed by a couple fire trucks and police cars turned onto the street, stopping and making a block in the road. Paramedics immediately rushed towards them and some police shooed the capitals away.

Beijing was put onto a stretcher and rushed to the ambulance. Hong Kong immediately got up and followed.

"Sorry, kid, you can't go with your friend. She'll be okay." one paramedic said.

Hong Kong gripped that paramedic's shirt. "Please, I have to come. She's my sister."

As soon as that sentence left his mouth, he was picked up and set in the ambulance, right next to Beijing. Two more paramedics climbed in as well before the doors shut. The ambulance started, and Hong Kong gripped the stretcher so he wouldn't fall.

"Bei-Bei,... why?" he whispered. But the city didn't give him a response.

°•~~~~ *†* ~~~~•°

Beijing was rushed into an emergency room and Hong was told to stay put in the waiting room.

A doctor came up to him, handing him a clip board. "I need you to fill this out for your sister. Can you do that for me?"

Hong nodded silently, taking the clip board and pen. He quickly glanced over it before beginning to fill it out. It started with the basics- the name, age, parents and such. Then it requested what happened. He stared at that question before simply writing 'She pushed me so I wouldn't get hurt by the car'.

He was about to hand it in when he noticed another question.

"Anything else we need to know?" he muttered to himself. He quickly filled that paragraph out. 'Is spirit of Beijing. If she has a seizure, it just means that city had an earthquake.' Then Hong walked up to the desk, setting the clip board down.

The doctor skimmed over it, then looked Hong in the eye, lowering his voice. "You both are personifications...?"

Hong nodded. "Is there a quiet place where I can call my parents? Maybe like a bathroom?" The doctor pointed to the bathroom, and Hong quickly hurried into it, pulling out his cellphone.

"Hi, Māmā, it's H-Hong Kong. I know y-you're in a meeting, so you won't get this for a while. I'm at the hospital..."

°•~~~~ *†* ~~~~•°

"Huh?" China stared at his phone screen. "Hong called me a half hour ago..." He glanced at England, who was packing up the paperwork from the meeting, before proceeding to listen to the voicemail.

"Alright, I'm ready to g..." England turned to face a shocked, pale China. "C-China?"

The cellphone slipped out of his hand. It fell on the ground, hitting the speaker button. "- Sunset's in the emergency room. S-she got hit by a car when she pushed me out of the way. I-i'll be waiting for you guys..." The phone vibrated. "End of message."

All of the countries still in the room stared at China. Then, New Zealand, being the nine year old he is, threw himself to the ground, wailing. Australia rushed to him, holding him tight and whispering in his ear, but Kiwi refused to stop crying.

China walked over to him in a daze, taking Kiwi from Australia and grabbing England's hand. He dragged the Brit out of the room and began to run outside to the car he drove here.

"Wait, how does this include me?" England demanded. China didn't respond, probably from his daze, and Kiwi didn't respond through his tears.

°•~~~~ *†* ~~~~•°

China pulled the two other countries to the desk, lowering his voice. "I'm here to see Beijing."

"Names?" the nurse asked.

"China, England, and New Zealand. Hong Kong should be here too."

The nurse gave a single nod. "If Kaoru is Hong Kong, he's in the emergency room with her. Follow me." She got up and walked down the hall, followed by Kiwi and China, who was still dragging England.

°•~~~~ *†* ~~~~•°

Hong Kong looked up from Beijing when he heard the door open. The nurse soon appeared from behind the curtain, with China, New Zealand, and England.

"Your parents are here, Kaoru." the nurse said in a low voice before leaving again.

China rushed to Beijing's side, brushing her bangs away from her closed eyes. "Hong, what happened?"

"The ball rolled into the street, which was empty. So I went to get it. Then this car all of a sudden swerved onto the street out of control, and she pushed me out of the way." he answered quietly. "Māmā, will xíao mèimei be okay?"

"I hope so."

England spoke up then. "Alright then. Now to the question everyone's been avoiding. How does this relate to me?"

"Ríluó Joy Kirkland." Hong whispered quietly. "Sunset Joy Kirkland. That's how." He reached over her oxygen mask, brushing hair away from her right ear. The small dragon birthmark soon became visible. England then turned to stare at China, obviously wanting an explanation.

"She found me a little after the Opium Wars. She was badly hurt, and she kept saying Kirkland and pointing at herself. I caught on when I saw the dragon birthmark. I kept her with me because I didn't want you taking her away too." he answered.

The doctor came in. "Well, we've finished the evaluation."

"And?" Hong asked.

"She's in a critical condition. Her leg is broken in multiple areas, and we'll need to operate on her to fix her damaged nervous system." The doctor adjusted his glasses.

England nodded, and the four were ushered out of the room as Beijing was given anesthetic.


	5. Chapter 5

England and China sat calmly at the table in the Brit's house. America, Canada, and Seychelles were to arrive any minute now. Hong Kong sat next to Beijing, who sat quietly in her wheel chair. Ever since she'd been hit by that car, his face almost always showed no emotion, even sometimes giving a weak, and definitely fake, smile.

Beijing's surgery, about a week ago, had been successful. Her damaged nervous system, mainly in her legs, had been fixed. But since her left leg was broken in two different areas, she was to remain in a wheel chair until it healed.

New Zealand sat on her other side, drawing on the table with his finger. He'd also been affected by the accident. He became more distant, but now that he knew Beijing was going to be okay, and that she would fully recover, he was slowly returning to normal.

"Yo, England? We're here." America opened the door, revealing his twin and Seychelles behind him. The trio sat down at the last available seats in the room.

"So what did you want us for, papa?" Seychelles asked. Hong Kong fidgeted nervously at the question, and Beijing placed a hand on both of his, assuring everything would be fine.

"I thought we'd just have a little family talk." England answered, staring into each of their eyes, one by one. The ex-colonies immediately understood how important this would be; whenever he said 'family talk', it meant whatever was about to happen would affect them, changing their lives.

"Beijing's your sister." The three colonies stared at the Brit, eyes popped and mouths open in shock, and he continued. "We even had a blood test done to be sure. So, Sunset Joy Kirkland is officially your sister."

"You always did seem a bit too Western-looking to be oriental, with your blond hair." Seychelles reached over and ruffled Beijing's hair. "It'll be nice to have a sister; especially when you have to deal with Mr. American Idiot over here." Beijing stifled a giggle as America let out an annoyed 'hey!'.

°•~~~~ *†* ~~~~•°

Beijing was excited on the ride home from the hospital. She'd been given the okay to leave the wheelchair! It had been a long year since she'd been on her feet; she couldn't wait to feel the grass beneath her toes again!

"Relax, Bei-Bei!" Hong Kong said firmly, but a ghost smile tugged at his face. "We're almost there."

China laughed softly, pulling up into England's driveway. The said country was already outside, with New Zealand, America, Canada, and Seychelles.

Hong Kong got out, then firmly took Beijing's hands, helping her slide out of the car. She tentively put her feet on the ground, relying on quite a bit of support from Hong Kong. Then she put one foot in front of the other, taking shaky steps as her brother lead her.

America, New Zealand, and Seychelles cheered, and Canada beamed from ear to ear. England smiled at China, who was getting the wheelchair from the back of the car. Beijing took another shaky step onto the grass.

America whooped, picking up his little sister. "Great job, Rí! You'll be back on your feet in no time, at this rate!"

Beijing smiled, wrapping her arms around the country so she wouldn't fall. He wouldn't drop her consciously, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She turned her head to look at the seemingly no emotion brother who had helped her.

Hong Kong was smiling at her.

SHE HAD MADE HIM SMILE.

A/N- NI HAO! Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side! D: This story is almost done! After this chapter, there'll be an epilogue. Then I'll focus on writing my fiction story, Dragon's Eyes Olivine. Please keep in mind I have school coming up, on August 19. However, like I promised one person I've been PM-ing with, I will write a little one-shot party special for that one story I wrote, 'The Ancients'.

I will do my best to update my stories as often as I can, but dear readers, I'm in eighth grade at an entirely new school. I can not guarantee anything.

Don't forget to review! Flames are ignored, and they're just reviews anyways! :P

Beijing out, PEACE!


	6. Epilogue

_Eight years later..._

"Alright, guys, this is it." Hong Kong said firmly. "A minute, thirty seconds left on the clock. This is game eight. It's all or nothing. We're going to take home the Fifa cup. One, two, three!"

"Tigers!" the team yelled, throwing their fists in the air.

Hong Kong saw Beijing rub her left leg. "You gonna be okay, Bei-Bei?"

"I'll be fine." she answered, not looking into his face. "My leg's just a bit sore; I hit it funny against the goal posts. Let's take home the cup, Hong."

°•~~~~ *†* ~~~~•°

_Fifteen seconds left on the clock._

Hong Kong dribbled the ball to the goal on the end of the field. He was going to make this goal. If he did- no, when he did, the game would end, and the Tigers would take the Fifa Cup home.

_Eight seconds on the clock._

Hong weaved past the defense, picking up speed. He was ten yards from the goal.

_Three seconds._

He kicked with all his might. The black and white ball flew past the hands of Netherlands, the goalie, and into the goal. The buzzer went off.

"The Tigers did it! China is taking home the Fifa Cup!" the announcer yelled.

People in the stands cheered. Hong Kong's team formed a huddle, celebrating with loud cheers and whoops. Until a soft, but loud 'Ow!' was heard.

Hong glanced at his sister. Her cleats had slipped in a bit of mud, because the football (soccer) game had been played in a bit of a drizzle. This had caused her to fall on her left leg- her bad leg.

"Good job there, Bei-Bei. You did great in offense." Hong scooped her up and made her sit on his shoulders. "You're the Mvp, so don't you dare say a word about this."

Beijing nodded and gripped his hands, which he had placed on her legs so she wouldn't fall. "Thank you, Hong."

"Your leg was hurting you more than you said, wasn't it?" he asked. "You were limping a bit."

"I wasn't!" She gave him a playful slap on his hand, and suddenly the Fifa Cup was shoved towards Hong.

"Here's the Fifa Cup, champ! Just tell us your name, and we'll get it engraved." the announcer smiled. Behind him, reporters waited with cameras and notebooks.

Hong stared at the cup, then glanced up at his sister waiting on his shoulders. A small ghost smile flickered across his face. "Give it to my sister, Sunset Kirkland."

"What?" Beijing suddenly found the cup in her hands. On Hong's encouragement, she finally smiled and hoisted it up into the air. Immediately, cameras flashed.

°•~~~~ *†* ~~~~•°

China smiled slightly, setting down the newspaper to look up at Beijing and Hong Kong, who'd just come down the stairs. "Look who made the paper."

Hong picked the paper up, yawning and rubbing his eye. "Tigers win the cup; China 2076 Fifa Cup winners." He smiled, looking at Beijing. "We did it, Bei-Bei!"

She laughed. "Despite my bad leg, too." Beijing wrapped her arms around the Cantonese, giving him a tight hug.

A/N- Ni hao, dear readers. This is the final part of 5071 Miles Apart. This story was fun while it lasted, but every good thing must come to an end at one point.

I would like to say, however, I decided I can, and will, do /reasonable/ one-shot requests. They can be pairings you ship, or reader-inserts. If you want to submit a request, just simply PM me what you want, and a plot idea.

And now I will start my Rise of the Guardians fanfiction idea! \(*7*)/ Onwards, fanfiction!

Beijing out!


End file.
